tired
by Roman Ambrose
Summary: just a smut/ fluffy oneshot i made for my friend tyreena, please read you will enjoy!


_**Hey ok guys my friend really wanted me to write her a one shot so here you go tyreena!**_

...

"Ahhh… home at last..."

I flop in my big bed that I share with my boyfriend of 6 years…. Antonio cesaro… the love of my life, a man who I would do back flips for (if I only knew how...) we have been dating since high school and it's been great ever since.

I just returned from a long trip wrestling in the UK and all I want is sleep...

I go into the bathroom and strip myself from my close but leave my underwear on I walk back into the room and slip into the bed and begin to sleep.

Once I dazed between sleep and awake I feel an arm slide against my waist and hold me close. I hum at the contact and without realizing it I scoot myself back into a warm chest and another arm slides in between my neck to hold me in place.

Then I feel a warm pair of lips on my neck nipping and biting at the skin they find.

I smile "babe stop… I'm tired…." I yawned in response

He chuckles in my ear then begins to kiss and nibble on shell of my ear, I sink more into his touch and my body shakes in his arms.

I'm putty in his hands...

His hands travels lower on my body and I gasp when his hands snake under my panties and rub circles on my clit. I move his hands away as I start to get more turned on and getting wetter by the second, I turn my head to face him and then I capture his lips in a sweet chase kiss.

I turn the rest of myself to have my body pressed against his again and while doing this motion he moves his arms around my waist again and grips my ass.

I giggle at his boldness and he smiles back, we kiss again and this time it's different, its passionate then hot and sloppy, I push him onto the bed and maneuver myself on top of him to where I'm straddling him. This causes me to break the kiss and look down at him.

His lips are kiss swollen and his eyes are half open but blown with lust, he looks back at me and my toned body and legs, and begins to gnaw at his bottom lip and then his hands make their way on my hips.

I start to rock my hips against his and he hums at the small amount friction weighing on his penis, I smile at the fact that he's gripping the hell out of my hips to grind harder and faster onto him and to speed up the growth of his awakening dick.

I grind my hips harder on him and he throws his head back in estasy while still gripping my hips in place on his groin, I put my hands on his shoulders to stay in place while my hips snap back and forth on him.

His breathing begins to get heavier and he's panting hard form his mouth, I'm building up a sweat and I feel that my arms are going to give out on me , cesaro lifts me off of him and flips us completely to where I'm under him and he's on top of me .

He takes this moment to catch his breath and to check me out, I'm laid under him panting and my cheeks flushed red and turned on to full extent, he places his hand on my stomach and slides his hand up and down my torso, then he finally stops at the hem of my panties and pulls them down to expose my hip bone to him, he then dips down to kiss the newly exposed skin until the panties are on my thighs.

His nose bushes against my pelvis and I can feel myself get hotter and more wet at the thought of him eating me out, his tongue peaks out and begins to lick a trail form my hip bone to my wet, hot core, I jump at the sensation of his tongue on my clit and him licking and sucking on it.

I moan into the touch and begin to squirm, he holds my hips down and keeps sucking an sucking then his tongue dives lower and it finds my opening, he shyly sticks his tongue in and then pokes around inside of me, my legs go weak and I can hold them up any more and they find themselves on the bed along with the rest of me, I put my hand on the back of this head and push him down on me, wanting and needing to feel his skillful tongue in me.

He gets into the skill of it and eventually starts tongue fucking me and the fact that he's mixing his movements form his tounge and his finger rubbing my clit is amazing.

He removes his tongue from my hole and replaces it with his middle finger; I hold my stomach at the slight pain of his fat finger in me. He holds his finger in place to let me get uses to the intrusion then he adds another finger stretching me more.

"Babe…" I say while scrunching my face and the tight pain

"Shhh… its ok… it's going to get better…" he reassures me

He lets my body relax around his fingers before he stats to pump them in and out of me , I grone and I feel a slight sting but it soon gets washed away by pleasure coruseing through my body and I'm humming yet again at his skillful hands.

With his free hand he starts to rub my stomach to relax me more but then he begins to drifts and plays with my clit then moves it under my bra, I place my hand on top of his wile he's playing with my nipples and moan again, I finally slimy bra off for he can have more to see and touch.

When I finally begin to feel my orgasm build up in the pit of my stomach, he removes his hand from out of me and I whimper form the lost.

He leans over and pulls open the night stand drawer and grabs a condom and some lube out , he then drops the sweatpants he was wearing and reveals his 8 inch long, hard cock, he begins to stoke his self in front of me, mostly playing with the swollen head, leaking pre cum form it.

He then puts on the condom and puts a small amount of lube on the tip of his dick, he then leans into me and pulls me in for a kiss.

Once the kiss deepens he tries to slide all 8 inches into me, and I gasp at the length plummeting into me.

"Shhhh… shhhh… its ok…. Its ok….. Shhhh" he whispers at me

I grab at his strong back and begin to scratch at it, he grunts at the sting my nails leave behind and at the tightness of my eager hole trying to swallow him whole.

He grunts again and I still hold onto his back, clinging, praying, and hoping that he goes slow at first.

He starts to kiss at my neck and chin trying to relax my body again, I breath slowly to get my heart rate back down and I kiss him again to finally calm down, he then begins to move in and out of me, I slowly start to dip back into the bed and let his hips do all the work.

As he moves his hips the pain subsides and I'm a moaning mess yet again, he begins to speed up his pace and rock his hips harder into mine until he's completely and utterly fucking me into the bed, I move my hands form his back to his head to his butt and back to his back.

His hips snap into rhythm that works for him and me, as he snaps forward I connect my hips into his to start sweet friction for him, he groans out as my hips works with his, and we keep going until there's nothing but skin slapping and moans/grunts filling the room.

I start to feel my orgasm near and its building fast...

"God! baby… I'm gonna… ah!"

I unwind my tight mussels and let go, my walls spasms while he still pounds into me, he hold on to me tight as my juices flow out of me and on to his pulsing dick, and not that far afterward he cums into the condom making his body go weak and him falling on top of me.

We both are out of breath and sweaty, but the only diffrence is I'm crushed under him...

"Cesaro… sweetie… I love u and all but your crushing me..."

Cesaro rolls off of me and lands on his back on the bed.

"Wow… I mean just wow…" he says

I giggle at his statement and roll over on my side and take his condom off of him and toss it in the trash next to his side of the bed and then I rest my head and hand on his chest.

"Maybe I should let u have sex with me when I'm tired more often." I smile back and say

He chuckles "maybe…"

After wards we drift off and sleep while holding each other the rest of the night...

….

 _ **Heyyy! Good ending right, ha! Wrong! I kind of feel like its rushed but that's all I could think of so thank u for reading and I hope u read more of my work! But for now...**_

 _ **~unique love~**_


End file.
